Leonardo Lionheart
Professor Leonardo Lionheart (レオナルド・ライオンハート, Reonarudo Raionhāto), also nicknamed as "Leo" (レオ, Reo), is both the fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He was a lion Faunus and the headmaster of Haven Academy, and a Former member of Ozpin's Group who became turncoat as seen "The Next Step". Artorius referred to Leonardo as an informant for his organization, and in "No Safe Haven", he was seen meeting with Shigure. He was later killed swift and painlessly by Melchior in "Haven's Fate". "You can call it whatever you want, it doesn’t really matter. We’re here… helping her. I’ve crossed a line… I’ve done things that Ozpin will never forgive, and he shouldn’t! I don’t know where I go from here." :—Prof. Leonardo Lionheart to Raven. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Daman Mills (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Leonardo was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western neck tie and carried a pocket watch. Leonardo also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes. It was revealed in "The More the Merrier" that he was a lion Faunus and possessed a tufted lion's tail the same color as his hair and beard. * Hair Color: Faded Magenta * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'8" / 172 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "I'm helping her for the same reason you are - I'm afraid. We...we can't stop this nightmare...No one can..." :—Leonardo, to Raven on why he's aiding the Abbey. On the surface Leonardo Lionheart demonstrated a rather polite and jovial persona and genuinely came off as a well-meaning and compasionate man. He was also shown to be easily startled and seemed to be somewhat timid. Despite this, he was willing to argue with people like Qrow Branwen and seemed unafraid to speak his mind to his fellow huntsman. Lionheart also showed to be less impulsive than Qrow, suggested they waited and to figure out a better way to retrieve the Spring Maiden from Raven Branwen, rather than immediately head out to fight the Branwen Tribe and get to her. However, in front of a Legate, he revealed himself to be cowardly and greatly values self-preservation, he acted subservient and submissive to her and was clearly frightened of Artorius. Away from the Abbey, Leonardo was both truly and fully ashamed of what he had done in her name and strongly felt Ozpin should have not forgiven him. In his final moments, Leonardo attempted turning on Melchior, after pleading for another chance. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Despite being the headmaster of Haven Academy, Leonardo was not the fighter that he used to be. ** Leonardo is shown to have trouble holding his own against Oscar Pine and Qrow when engaging in close combat with either of them, while instead fighting at a distance with his weapon. * Heavily reliant on his weapon. Equipment Gadgets Weapons In battle, Leonardo is armed with Stalwart, a Dust-loaded disk-shaped weapon strapped to his wrist from which he could launch conjured Dust projectiles. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Leonardo was one of Ozpin's associates, but at some point he betrayed Ozpin and sided with Abby for an unknown amount of time, working as one of their spies. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Two weeks after the Battle of Haven, the official news report hails Leonardo as a hero who tragically lost his life defending the school against the people attempting to destroy the Mistral CCT Tower. It is later revealed that Ozpin fabricated Leonardo's story to honor his lifetime of service rather than his cowardice in helping evil forces. Battles Canon * Leonardo Lionheart vs. Oscar Pine (Lost) * Leonardo Lionheart and Hazel Rainart vs. Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine (Fled) Non-Canon * Battle of Haven Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Leonardo Lionheart heavily alludes to the Cowardly Lion from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. External links * Professor Leonardo Lionheart RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Males